


Get Ready for Sweet Sensation

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: When Minseok had announced they had an impromptu double date that evening, Jongdae had already known that something was amiss.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: GlxyKpop Kinktober 2020





	Get Ready for Sweet Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Toys 
> 
> I'm a little bit pleased with how this one turned out? I really had no idea what to write for this theme then suddenly, this happened.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Oh, this was a mistake. 

When Minseok had announced they had an impromptu double date that evening, Jongdae had already known that something was amiss. Minseok never suggested these kinds of things unless he had some kind of ulterior motive. But being the good boyfriend that he was, Jongdae had dutifully gone into the bedroom to find Minseok had laid out an outfit for him, as well as the clear true reason for Minseok agreeing to this double date. The simple slacks and shirt don’t betray Minseok’s motivation, it’s the small vibrator beneath them that does. 

It’s been a while since they’d pulled this stunt and it had usually been a simple plug before Minseok had clearly decided to raise the stakes this time. Swiping the device from the bed, Jongdae sticks his head back out into the corridor. 

“Are you kidding me, Minseok?” Catching Jongdae’s gaze, Minseok grins. 

“I promise it will be fun and I promise I’ll make it worth it.” There’s a dark glint in Minseok’s eyes that Jongdae knows all too well. So well in fact, it has him turning back around into the bedroom and grabbing the lube from their bedside table. Deciding to multitask, Jongdae jumps into the shower. The vibrator is small so it’s not a painful stretch and Jongdae isn’t exactly new to this so he makes quick work of prepping himself and getting the vibrator comfortable. Satisfied, he dresses and smoothes out his hair before letting Minseok lead the way to their car. 

Minseok drives, and Jongdae has a pretty normal trip until Minseok parks. Jongdae’s reaching for the door when the vibrations hit him. Being completely unprepared for the sensation, he falls back into the car with a gasp. Choking on his moan, he shoots Minseok a glare before gathering himself again. He’s more prepared this time and he manages to temper his reaction when Minseok hits the button again. With another glare at Minseok, Jongdae makes his way into the restaurant. They’re meeting with Baekhyun and his boyfriend and whilst usually Jongdae would enjoy seeing one of his oldest friends, any time there’s any kind of lull in conversation, Minseok is pressing that damn button again. 

By the time dessert arrives, Jongdae is rock hard in his slim fitting trousers and having to regulate his breathing each time he chews on the brownie he’d chosen. His eyes press closed as he recovers from the latest onslaught Minseok had just provided. It seems as if Minseok had taken some pity on him as he gets most of the way through his brownie before he gets hit again. Somehow, Jongdae had shifted in his seat and the vibrator manages to hit closer to his prostate than before. The vibrations have him gasping again and he drops the spoon back onto his plate in shock. 

Deflecting as best he can, Jongdae claims a headache in the hopes that Minseok will simply take him home faster. As they’re leaving, Baekhyun lightly slaps him on the butt with a wink. 

“Have fun.” Baekhyun’s tone is conspiratorial and Jongdae glares at him as they part. Collapsing into the car, Jongdae lets himself recover as best he can before Minseok hits the button again. The pulses come seemingly randomly and by the time the car is pulling into the driveway, Jongdae is a mess. Each press forces moans from his lips and he’s desperate to simply have this over with now. For once, Minseok is nice, not pressing the button until Jongdae has managed to stagger his way into their home. He loses his shirt instantly, it had been sticking to his skin with sweat and everything is over-sensitive. 

Minseok smiles, that same dark sparkle alite in his eyes, as he follows Jongdae through to their bedroom. He hadn’t been lying when he said he would make this worth it for Jongdae. Pushing into their bedroom he finds Jongdae throwing aside his trousers, breathing hard. Gliding to his side, Minseok’s hands brush over Jongdae’s skin. The remote lingers in his back pocket but Minseok focuses on Jongdae for a moment. Pushing Jongdae to sit on the edge of the bed, Minseok sinks to his knees in front of him. 

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud of you.” Minseok’s hands feel everywhere against Jongdae’s skin and he’s so sensitive from the whole evening that he could probably get off to the simple feeling of Minseok’s hands against him. Thankfully, Minseok isn’t that cruel and he drags Jongdae’s underwear off. Jongdae falls back against the sheet, regaining his breath as best he can before Minseok hits the button again. When he does, it has Jongdae gasping. His weight has pressed the vibrator slightly deeper once more and it was dangerously close to hitting his prostate now. 

Doubling up on the sensitivity, Minseok lowers his lips onto the very tip of Jongdae’s cock. Mewling, Jongdae’s hands grip into the sheets, bunching the fabric in his grasp. Minseok is thorough with his attention, taking Jongdae apart in all the ways he knows best. 

“Minseok, please, I can’t…” Jongdae trails off into another unintelligible noise and Minseok knows it means Jongdae is actually rapidly approaching the edge. Deciding to truly reward him, Minseok sinks his lips further over the hot skin, taking Jongdae fully into his mouth. He’s answered by more pleasured noises from Jongdae and, after bobbing up and down a few times, Minseok lowers until he’s threatening his gag reflex. Simultaneously, Minseok closes his fingers onto the button on the remote. With a cry, Jongdae jerks back and cums. Coughing a little, Minseok does his best to swallow what he can and not make too much of a mess of his nice clothes. 

Blissed out and hyper sensitive, Jongdae is in no position to be moving himself, so Minseok climbs to his feet. The minor ache in his knees is easily ignored as he sweeps into the bathroom to grab something to clean up with. After quickly sorting himself out, Minseok takes one of their softer towels and dampens it. He’s super gentle as he drags the vibrator from Jongdae’s body and gently wipes him clean. Jongdae makes small, contented noises as Minseok works so Minseok knows he’s not hurting Jongdae. When he’s happy with how clean he is, Minseok gently persuades Jongdae into some pyjamas before bringing him some water. After Jongdae finishes the glass, he’s recovered a fair amount and smirks when Minseok settles onto the bed beside him. 

“You know what this means?” Jongdae fixes Minseok with a look. “Next time, I get to choose.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
